


Podfic - you can take my best (it’s yours, it was never for me)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: original summary:Eleanor Shellstrop almost died. Now she feels guilty for being a dick all the time.





	Podfic - you can take my best (it’s yours, it was never for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you can take my best (it’s yours, it was never for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020105) by [gingermaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggie). 



> What's this? A podfic of my own fic? A TGP podfic?
> 
> We're doing a lot of new things today, folks. I hope you enjoy!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jY5o0BT712TNIjnUy-hDzTOZgGcfakis/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
